


Not Alone

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble for Tarlan which was written for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarlanX (Tarlan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



Rodney hesitated outside John’s door, unsure whether he’d be welcome. The past few days had been a nightmare for them all but particularly for John and although he wasn’t sure his friend and lover really wanted company Rodney didn’t want John sitting alone in his room beating himself up over something that hadn’t been his fault.

John never dealt well with loss, taking the death of each and every member of the Expedition personally. Kate Heightmeyer’s death was something he knew John would agonise over, believing himself responsible even though he’d had no control over his actions.

Rodney sighed quietly as he let himself into John’s quarters. The room was almost in darkness, the lights dimmed to their lowest setting. John was lying on his back on the bed, his head pillowed on his arms and staring at the ceiling, his eyes like deep pools in the muted light.

“I’m not exactly good company right now Rodney.” John commented quietly. “No really in the mood for anything either.”

“I’ve not come here for your company. I’ve come to keep you company.” Rodney stressed softly. “I don’t need to be entertained; I just want to make sure you know you’re not alone.” He kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed, tugging John until he was lying in his arms.

At first John was tense but as Rodney stroked his hand in circles on John’s back he felt the man in his arms slowly relaxing, the tension draining away as he melted into the warmth and comfort of Rodney’s embrace.


End file.
